Comfort
by deanwinchestergirl79
Summary: what happens when Mike doesn't show up a important meeting and he is not picking up his call hurt Mike comforting Harvey
1. Comfort

Harvey had been calling Mike for the 10th time now and still he wasn't picking up the call. He knew that this meeting was so important and this client was the most important as they were going through losses and the firm needed this money. But, thank God that the client had postponed the meeting and Harvey was calmed down by Donna. Harvey need mike at the office by 7 because he had all the important documents and files and also a solution to the clients problem but he didn't turn up at 7 Harvey thought he might be running a little late and he could wait till 7:10 but no Mike was a no show at that time too. Now, Harvey was out of control and he started to call Mike again and again and then when Donna received a call from the clients saying they will have to postponed the meeting after listing to which even Donna was calmed down and as soon as she told to Harvey about this he said"thank God they postponed otherwise that kid was going to be death and I was the one who would do that" "Calm down Harvey the situation is all under control and it's not like Mike that he doesn't show up in this important meeting I think when he comes he will have a good explanation for that" "he better has a good explanation otherwise I am firing that kid" after saying this Harvey left the office and when to see Rachel He just opened the door with a thud and for a sec Rachel got scared then Harvey shouted "you better tell your boyfriend to be on time otherwise this is the last warning to him"

"what are you talking about I haven't meat him since morning and I don't know where he is and I thought he was with you in the meeting"

"what are you saying he was a no show in the meeting this morning but thank God the meeting got postponed"

"what Mike didn't show up this morning I dropped him at his place because he wasn't feeling good and I told him to take some medicine and get some sleep and since then I haven't spoken with him" "what happened to him? he was looking alright to me yesterday when he left the office"

"I don't know exactly when we were in the elevator he was feeling dizzy and even nauseous so I told him to leave his bike here and I dropped him to his place"

"he is not even picking up his phone I have tried calling him 10 times"

"Harvey then you know that sometime is wrong and we need to go find him now" "yes we need to find him and you are not coming with me I am going alone" "Harvey please let me come"

"I said no Rachel and if there's anything I'll call you"

Harvey then went to his office and told Donna to cancel all his meeting and told her that he is going to find mike and told Donna everything that Rachel told to him Donna said "I hope that kid is okay"

"yeah I hope that too Donna"

"Harvey you don't worry about here you call me when you find mike"

"I will donna"

Harvey left and straight away went to the parking and found his car his driver was on a leave so he had to drive the car on his on but he didn't wanted to take any risk so instead he decided to go for the cab and he was on the streets waiting for a cab to come as soon as the cab came he got into and told him Mikes address and told him to hurry

Donna while she was going to see Rachel on how she is feeling she meet Jessica on the way

"jessica"

"Donna I was going to meet Harvey what's the report on the new client did they like our proposal? "

"Jessica I forgot to tell you that the client postponed the meeting"

"Oh I see where is Harvey I need to see him related to some other case"

"he's not in his cabin he went to see Mike"

"wasn't Mike supposed to be here at 7?"

"he was but he was a no show for the meeting and Harvey called him but he didn't pick it up so Harvey went to Rachel and she told me that he wasn't feeling well yesterday and so Harvey is gone to check on him"

"poor kid I hope he is alright"

"yeah I hope that too"

"excuse me Jessica I need to see Rachel"

"yeah sure and keep me updated"

" yeah I will"

After this short conversation Donna made her way through Rachel's office

As she entered Rachel's office she was in her own thoughts and she didn't even noticed that Donna had entered her office.


	2. Chapter 2

As she entered Rachel's office she was in her own thoughts and she didn't even noticed that Donna had entered her office. Donna was sitting on the chair in front of Rachel but she didn't even noticed her then that's when Donna came to know that how worried Rachel was about Mike so she called Rachel

"Rachel"

"Rachel"

"Hey Donna when did you come and I am sorry I didn't see you I am thinking about something else"

"I entered when you were in your own thoughts. It's okay Rachel you don't have to be sorry and I know you are worried about Mike but trust me he will be fine"

"No Donna you don't understand I was there were he wasn't feeling okay and I should have stayed with him the whole night and taken care of him it's all my fault"

"No No Rachel it's not your fault and don't worry Harvey is on his way to the kids house I am sure he will be fine don't worry and don't blame your self now come here"

Donna hugged Rachel very tight and she was trying to calm down Rachel

On the other hand, Harvey had reached Mike's home and knocked the door but no one opened it he knocked it again but again no one opened the door so he shouted "Mike... Mike...Mike" but he didn't answer that's when Harvey remembered that Mike put his extra key under the mate Mike had told this to Harvey in time of an emergency

So he bend to check whether the key was there or not and bingo he out the key and opened the door and when he opened the door he was shocked to see Mike in that condition

Mike was still in his yesterday's clothes and he had pucked on the floor and Harvey couldn't see Mike in that condition so ran towards him and when he touched his forehead he was burning up and Harvey didn't know what to do his mind was not working seeing his little brother in such a state which also took him down the memory lane when his brother was so sick and he had to take care of him "no not now but I'll have to take him to the hospital" Harvey said this to himself after he was going down that lane that would wait but right now the most important thing was to take Mike to the Hospital

So, he called 911 and till the paramedics arrived Harvey was trying to wake up Mike to ask him what had happened to him.

Harvey also wiped the vomit that was on his face and then tried to shake him and when he didn't respond Harvey had to kinda slap him but it wasn't that hard it was just to wake him up and it worked he had opened his eyes a little but he had and seeing that it was sight of relief was Harvey

"Hey Mike don't worry you are going to okay the paramedics will be here soon"

"Dad?"

"No Mike it's Harvey"

"Dad where have you been? I was look everywhere for you"

Harvey realized that he was imaging things and that he was delusional and he should agree to what he his saying. So, for the moment Harvey was Mike's father

"Dad don't leave me I don't feel well"

"don't worry son I am here with you" Harvey holded Mike's hand

" Dad ?"

"yes son"

" dad I want to tell you something"

"what is it son"

"Dad I work as a fraud lawyer for Harvey Specter and he always protects me from the difficults. I really would like to be like him when grow up. Harvey is my everything he his my family and my mentor"

Hearing this Harvey was feeling like a proud father and he was also proud of his decision to hire Mike and he started thinking about how the two of them had meet and their journey since then. Harvey's thoughts had to step back when Mike started talking again

"But dad I always let him down and I really want to make him proud and I also want to win his trust and I just want to let him know that I am there for him and I will not leave him"

Listening to this Harvey's eyes had some tears and Ihe was going to say something but the paramedics had arrived.

 **Hey guys comment below what do you guys what has happened to Mike is it serious or just a fever???** **also I would love to hear your suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

Listening to this Harvey's eyes had some tears and he was going to say something but the paramedics had arrived.

As the paramedics arrived they opened up their stretcher and safely placed Mike on it and then they started to check him and also they placed a glucose syringe on to his wrist when one of the paramedics pocked a needle on his wrist he hissed a little seeing him like that Harvey couldn't take it so he stood up and went to the corner of the room and stood there quietly and watched the paramedics poking needles and placing some machines on Mike he had seen this before as well when his father had got sick and he was in the same condition as Mike was now so he didn't like hospitals as hospitals were always bad news for him but he had to be strong to handle himself and also Rachel and Donna and that's when he remembered that he had to inform them and tell them about Mike's condition.

The paramedics then carried Mike down to the ambulance and Harvey followed them as they put their stretcher into the ambulance Harvey came forward and tried to climb into the ambulance but was stopped by a paramedic as only families were allowed to travel with the patient but Harvey insisted on travelling in the ambulance along with Mike as he didn't wanted to leave Mike alone for one second also. So, after a lot of insisting they allowed Harvey to step in the ambulance and seat besides Mike.

In the whole journey till the hospital Harvey was constantly staring at Mike he had not even blinked his eyes onces he was feeling so vulnerable at that moment that he needed someone besides him to tell him that everything is going to be okay and that Mike is alright and he will wake up soon.

While he was thinking about all this he didn't notice that the hospital had arrived and the ambulance had stopped he noticed when a small team of doctors and nurses opened the door from outside and started to ask the paramedics about Mike's condition as soon as he was taken out of the ambulance. Harvey followed the stretcher but was not able to see Mike as he was covered by the team of doctors and nurses but then too he followed him till the operation theatre as he was going to step inside the theater one of the nurses came and said " Sir you can't enter this room"

"but I want to be with him"

"sir don't worry your brother he is in good hands the doctor will take care of him you please go the counter and fill up the required paperwork and we will call you when we need you so please till then you need to wait in the waiting area"

but...

Harvey was going to say something but the nurse closed the door on his face and he had no other option but to wait in the waiting area till the doctors do their work.

He went to the counter and started to fill up the form and started to mention all the details about Mike Harvey knew everything about the kid but when it came to relationship with the patient Harvey didn't know what to write so he wrote boss but then he cancelled it and wrote brother because in true sense Harvey was a elder brother to Mike. A elder brother that Mike also wished he had. After the form was filled Harvey called up Donna and asked her to come down to the " St Paul Hospital" along with Rachel and when Donna asked him what was he doing in the hospital and how was Mike Harvey couldn't answer and told her to come to the hospital as soon as possible and he would tell her everything onces she comes to the hospital and he also told her to inform Jessica about it.


End file.
